


Church Bells

by MarchWindsAprilShowers



Series: Quote Prompts [21]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Quote Challenge, wedding escape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchWindsAprilShowers/pseuds/MarchWindsAprilShowers
Summary: "Getaway car's here!"





	Church Bells

Usopp had previously ran two stop lights before screeching to a stop in front of the church. Brown eyes barely glanced at the digital clock before he pulled out his cellphone, impatiently calling his lover. His foot was tapping, he was constantly looking out of the windows at the ironically sunny day that shined over the cathedral at the top of the steps. His heart thudded in his chest when the ringing stretched on. 

“Hello?” Sanji  _ finally  _ answers. 

The younger man heaves a sigh in relief. “Getaway car’s here! Let’s go! You said you’d be out here at exactly ten o’clock!” 

“I know. Got held up. I’ll explain in the car.” Then he hangs up.

Right as the bells began ringing, the door swings open, wide and loud. The accomplished chef marched out and shuffled as quickly as he could down the steps. He ripped off the flower pinned to the lapel of his tuxedo and tossed it somewhere. His bowtie and blazer met the same fate, forever abandoned on the concrete. 

Pudding suddenly appeared from the church in her cupcake-like wedding dress, yelling obscenities. The bouquet of flowers was still tightly in her clutch, and when Sanji paid her no attention, she threw it in his direction as hard as she could. Roses exploded across Usopp’s hood, just as his lover is sliding into the passenger seat. 

Almost gratefully, the blond leaned over, proudly kissing his hero. This only heightened his “fiancee’s” screaming and the snapping of cameras which further inspired Usopp to put the pedal to the metal. Sanji pulled out a package of cigarettes and shakily managed to light one. He rolled down the window just enough to let the smoke escape.

His cellphone began ringing, and instead of simply declining the call, he blocked the number and turned the damn thing off. He would be getting calls left and right today. Wasn’t running out of the wedding enough answers for everyone? 

“How much did you get for the rings?” He asks, taking a long drag.

“Enough to actually leave the country instead of the state. Well, I had to pitch in a little, but I thought it’d be better to really  _ leave _ , you know?” The graphic designer grins as he turned onto the highway. “We’re headed to the airport.” 

Grey eyes widened. “Are you serious!?” 

Usopp managed to pull out an envelope from one of the cupholders, offering it over. “Read it and weep.” 

The older man dropped his bud out the window before opening up their plane tickets. He read them twice before exclaiming, “We’re going to  _ the Bahamas!?”  _

“For three weeks. But, I don’t consider this the honeymoon."

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to "Altar" by That Poppy aaaaaaaaaaannd this was made. 
> 
> UPDATE: More than halfway through the fourth chapter for the NMW rewrite. I know this doesn't sound like much but the chapters are a lot longer than they were! Just wanted to mention in case anyone was interested at all!


End file.
